1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tuning devices, and more particularly pertains to a repositionable tuning peg for tuning a stringed instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tuning devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, tuning devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art tuning devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,367,671; 3,830,132; 5,018,424; 4,674,387; 4,077,295; and 4,827,825.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a tuning peg for tuning a stringed instrument which includes a tapered shaft for receiving one of the instrument strings thereabout, a thumb piece coupled to the tapered shaft by an adjustable angle coupler which permits the thumb piece to be selectively orientated at a desired rotational angle relative to the tapered shaft, wherein the thumb pieces of the instrument can all be positioned at a desired orientation.
In these respects, the repositionable tuning peg according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of tuning a stringed instrument and permitting the thumb pieces of the instrument to be positioned at a desired orientation.